The present invention relates to a data storage system for causing a data storage apparatus on a network to store data from inside users' terminal apparatuses so as to let the stored data be subsequently used by the users. More particularly, the invention relates to a data storage system for allowing a plurality of types of terminal apparatuses to use data stored by the system.
In recent years, the so-called storage service has gained widespread acceptance. This is a service that enables terminal apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) owned by users to transfer their electronic data files to a server for storage over a computer network. The storage service is being utilized for diverse purposes including data backup and disclosure. That is, copies of data files from inside users' computers are deposited with the storage service for subsequent uses by the users, or files transferred to the server are stored therein in formats allowing for download to the general public.
There have been a number of constraints on conventional storage services. For example, if a user transfers data from his or her personal computer at home to the server of a service provider for data storage, then the user will, upon retrieval, often have to access the server through the use of the same personal computer running the same application program in handling the data. In other words, the stored data cannot be shared between different types of apparatuses or between different applications even if the same apparatus is utilized. It follows that where the storage service is used for backup purposes, the user away from home cannot use the stored data using another personal computer or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) because the data were deposited using the PC at home. In a data disclosure setup, there is no way of knowing in advance the types of terminal apparatuses employed by users for access to the storage service system; if a terminal attempting to access the system is not among the types of the apparatuses that have been used to store the data, the user of that terminal is barred from the shared use of the data.
Conventionally, a person's electronic data files may be disclosed to others over the Internet by attaching the files to e-mail or Web mail for transmission, or by disclosing them at the person's own website or at a website run by a third party for disclosure purposes.
One disadvantage of the conventional scheme above is that where e-mail or Web mail is used, the disclosing party in possession of the electronic data files can disclose the files only to specific persons having an environment that permits the use of e-mail or like facilities. The files are limited to a predetermined data size. Another disadvantage is that once the files are sent out, there is no way of knowing how they will be handled by the receiving parties or what the files will be used for. Where the person's own website or a third party's website is utilized for data disclosure, it is difficult to disclose the files for specific persons only. Where the website is used for disclosure, the receiving parties are allowed to download electronic data files only as long as the files are being disclosed at the site.
Furthermore, where electronic data files are disclosed by e-mail, Web mail, or at the website, the data are encoded and decoded only for communication protocol and security purposes; the formats of the data files remain unconverted. This requires that the receiving parties procure terminal apparatuses and application programs compatible with the file formats offered by the disclosing party.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides a data storage system enabling a plurality of terminal apparatuses of users to share data deposited on the network by other users operating the same or other types of terminal apparatuses.